Minimal fabrication is a kind of fabrication system which includes one or more movable manufacturing devices.
Minimal fabrication has been attracting attention as a low-cost, energy-saving manufacturing method for high-mix, low-volume production or low-volume, high-variety production of semiconductor devices. A minimal manufacturing device is a unit which handles one process such as exposure, etching, or cleaning of semiconductor devices on a production line during minimal fabrication. A minimal fabrication production line is built by laying out the minimal manufacturing devices which undertake necessary processes, in the order of manufacturing processes. The latest studies on minimal fabrication are described, for example, in Non Patent Literature of “Semiconductor Production System and Minimal Fabrication Initiative” presented in “The Third Minimal Manufacturing Symposium” by Shiro Hara from The National Institute of Advanced Industrial Science and Technology on Feb. 23, 2009.
Known conventional techniques have problems to be solved such as described below.
If the layout of minimal manufacturing devices established for production of one product is changed, a production line for another product is set up. Changing a production line involves the operation of lifting and moving the minimal manufacturing devices and putting down and fixing them in other places. However, a minimal manufacturing device which is tall in relation to its base area is unstable. Also, to make it easier to convey parts and products between processes, it is necessary to reduce spacing between adjacent minimal manufacturing devices and place the minimal manufacturing devices accurately.
To solve the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a mounting structure of movable manufacturing device suitable for quick movement as well as for safe and reliable transport and fixing. Another object of the present invention is to provide a floor mount fixing structure for use to fix the minimal manufacturing device to a floor, and a movable manufacturing device fixed on the floor count fixing structure.